Mission Zero
by DemonicLove555
Summary: AU: Naruto is trained in the Shinobi arts from age 7-13 by the ANBU, Naruto is then placed among the other student's his age. During Naruto's first important mission as part of a Ninja Cell he is given the task of guarding a relic of the 1st Hokage.
1. Ch 1: Blood

**Mission Zero Ch 1: Blood**

( _Italic: Thoughts, flashbacks, dream sequences._ **Bold: Jutsu and Kyubi/Demonic/Inner Character's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips. )

A injured shinobi ran frantically, a very dangerous enemy hot on his trail. Knowing well the consequences of beng caught. A scratched out leaf emblem on the headband I.D. to symbolize that he's a missing ninja. The shinobi constantly glanced over his left shoulder, the bloody palm of his right hand tightly gripping a Kunai as he sped up, his little remaining chakra depleting quickly by the second.

Due to a mixture of fatigue and blood loss, the two combined factors resulted in very poor perception. The escaping shinobi tripped over a long wire, a barrage of eight kunai knives equipped with explosive tags raining down upon them, his screams of terror and agony immediately extinguished by the explosion.

A blond haired shinobi who appeared about twelve years of age walked almost casually across the battleground, disappearing and reappearing in a burst of chakra-enhanced speed. The blond shinobi wore a basic black Jonin Vest and matching loose Jonin pants, multiple hidden compartments for weapons, poison, etc., and black lightweight boots with hidden mechanisms installed.

The last feature, and the one that made the most impression was the menacing white, almost skeletal colored mask, thin red lines decorating his face in runes, the symbols glowing in what seemed like a pulse, the runes reacting to his chakra. A Konoha I.D. leaf emblem carved into the forehead of the mask.

The Ninja's name was Naruto Uzumaki.

"You're very foolish if you think you can get away from me in the state you're in."

Naruto said in a cold, merciless tone. Not the tone of voice you'd expect from a child of this age. Naruto approached his target's hiding place, able to sense the source of the steadily decreasing chakra signature. The enemy shinobi quickly performed a few basic hand signs, using every last ounce of his chakra he had left, desperately attempting a teleportation jutsu to escape from battle.

The shinobi froze in his tracks as he felt a cold, sharp blade of a Kunai against his neck. With one swift motion Naruto slit his target's throat, the motionless form of a man falling to the ground face first as a pool of blood formed beneath the corpse. A moment later three Anbu Agents arrived on the scene, all with leaf village emblems carved into their masks.

"The target has been eliminated, I leave the rest to the elite tracker unit."

Naruto stated in an emotionless tone with a matching facial expression, verbally reporting to his superior.

"Very well shinobi agent zero, you are dismissed. Return to the village immediately and turn in your official mission report to Lord Hokage."

The Anbu captain ordered, Naruto bowing once to acknowledge the orders he had been given before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Sir I understand that agent zero is a qualified shinobi but should we really send a young boy back to the village unescorted?"

One of the three Anbu asked his superior, turning to his captain.

"Under normal circumstances you're correct, however that is no ordinary child. In fact I pity anybody who is foolish enough to try and attack that boy before understanding his true abilities. That boy is by definition a true Shinobi."

The Anbu captain replied in a dark tone.

* * *

><p>Naruto was back in the village within a mere four hours, although his hunt had tired him out considerably. After confirming his I.D. with the village guards Naruto filled out his official mission report while walking toward the Hokage Mansion. Naruto overheard two Chunin whispering to one another, shooting him hateful looks as they spoke. Naruto ignored them. Over the years Naruto had come to ignore the meaningless hatred of the villagers and shinobi of his village, unaware of the reason they hated him so much.<p>

After about only give more minutes of travel Naruto arrived at the top of the long, spiral staircase. Arriving directly in front of the Hokage's office door, knocking with decent force, awaiting a reply.

"Come in Naruto, I've been expecting you..."

A deep and weary voice said from the other side of the door. With the Hokage's permission Naruto pushed the door open, entering and shutting the door behind him firmly. Naruto took four steps into the room before dropping down to his right knee in a respectful bow, holding out the mission report for Lord Hokage to accept it. Sarutobi nodded in reply, walked over to Naruto and took the document from him, opening it and reading it over.

"Excellent work as usual agent Zero, your payment will be transferred into your account. Now, are you ready to accept your next mission?"

Naruto bowed his head even further, looking straight down.

"There is only the next mission. It is my purpose."

Naruto stated simply, these words making the Hokage frown slightly.

_Maybe I'm hoping for too much... Maybe it's too late for Naruto to be able to interact with other children his age but this old man can try..._

The Third Hokage thought to himself, sipping from his pipe and exhaling the excess smoke out his office window.

"Your new mission will be to join the Ninja Academy and pass along with the rest of the students, you will be placed in a Genin Squad and tested as a true shinobi. You have been trained in personal development and shinobi conduct but you must now learn everything else that is required of a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Yes Lord Hokage, I will fulfill the mission at all costs."

Naruto replied, a little confused by what Lord Hokage meant by everything else that was required of a shinobi...

"And for this mission you have two additional orders, you will leave your Anbu mask with me and until you have attained the rank of Jonin you are not allowed to die. Do I make myself clear?"

Sarutobi stated, a dead serious look in his eyes as he spoke. Very aware this particular shinobi would do anything to assure the mission went successfully including sacrificing himself without hesitation if need be. Naruto was hesitant to reply but nonetheless obeyed his orders.

"I understand Lord Hokage, until I have achieved at least Jonin Rank I will act as a Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village."

Naruto said, taking his mask off and setting it on the Office Table. Naruto's face appeared very tired, his deep cerulean eyes filled with what appeared to be an emotionless void that matched the rest of his facial expression, his blond locks overgrown and hanging down loosely in front of his face.

* * *

><p>This AU is my new fan fiction project, this story is so good it's pretty much writing itself! I hope somebody, anybody enjoyed reading this even half as much as I enjoyed writing it! Peace! - DL555<p> 


	2. Ch 2: Interaction

**Mission Zero Ch 2: Interaction **

( _Italic: Thoughts, flashbacks, dream sequences._ **Bold: Jutsu and Kyubi/Demonic/Inner Character's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips. )

Naruto arrived at the leaf academy at seven in the morning. Sitting in the very back of the class to avoid unnecessary attention being directed at him. One shy dark hair girl who was sitting seven seats to his right kept glancing in his direction and looking away just as quickly, Naruto was unfamiliar with the girl's exhibited strange behavior but recognized her as Lady Hinata of the Hyuuga Clan.

"Hey, I haven't see you before, you must be new. What's your name?"

A female voice asked, Naruto glancing upward to meet her gaze. The girl had long blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in fashionable and revealing clothing for a kunoichi. Naruto judged from her appearance that this girl spent more time developing her sex appeal than developing any form of Shinobi skill.

"My name is Naruto, I will be joining the class until graduation." Naruto stated almost emotionlessly. The outgoing girl seemed taken aback for a moment in reaction to the boy's behavior but brushed it aside and merely smiled at him.

"My name is Ino, it was nice to meet you Naruto see you around."

Ino said as she hurried back in her seat just in time for the class bell to ring. Naruto sighed in boredom, twirling a kunai between his fingertips. A moment later a brunette, male chunin appeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto guessed this man to be their instructor.

"Welcome class, as most of you already know my name is Iruka. Today we have a new student joining us today, please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself."

Iruka stated, wanting to meet this new mysterious student himself. A moment later Naruto disappeared and reappeared in a swirl of leave next to the instructor effortlessly, holding up his right hand in an open-palm as a greeting.

"The name is Naruto, it's a pleasure."

The young Jinchuriki said, shifting his gaze among those in the room as he spoke. Instead of teleporting Naruto casually walked toward the back of the classroom, ignoring the whispers and stares of the other students.

"Alright thank you Naruto, I hope everyone will make you feel welcome in our class."

Iruka stated, standing in front of the entire class.

"Alright class lets begin by reviewing the cloning jutsu."

Iruka said, his words resulting in various complaints from some of Iruka's less-enthusiastic students as everyone stood up and formed a line in front of Iruka. Iruka glanced at a chart, his students names placed on the left side of the sheet.

"Sasuke Uchiha. You're up first!"

Iruka stated, shifting his gaze away from the sheet in his hand to witness his most gifted ninja student's performance.

_Did he say Uchiha?_

Naruto thought to himself, curious how much of the rumors Naruto had heard while serving among the ANBU regarding the Uchiha Clan were actually true.

Sasuke Uchiha took a step forward, a cold and arrogant look on his facial expression, a strong sense that everything around the Uchiha heir was inferior and not worthy of his attention. The young Uchiha wore an all black outfit: Long black pants with a matching shirt, the red and white Uchiha Clan symbol embedded in the center of the shirt on the back side.

After gathering chakra and performing a few basic hand signs Sasuke's eyes opened gently.

**"Cloning Jutsu!"**

Sasuke announced, five flawless forms of Sasuke appearing around him, dismissing the Jutsu a few moments later after letting Iruka get a good look at his technique. The Uchiha heir walking back to his seat.

_Well the Uchiha definitely have a natural affinity for Ninjutsu..._

Naruto thought to himself, wondering if this mission could be more eventful then he originally anticipated. A moment later Iruka cleared his throat to speak again.

"Ino Yamanaka!"

Iruka called out, the same blonde girl who approached Naruto earlier stepped forward in front of the line of students. Molding chakra and performing the exact hand signs as Sasuke before her.

**"Cloning Jutsu!"**

Ino called out, three perfect duplicates of the blonde kunoichi appearing around her, each in a different pose. Knowing she passed with her performance Ino dismissed her technique, her clones vanishing in clouds of white smoke as she want back to her own seat.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Iruka called out, smiling to himself as he wondered what level of potential this mysterious new student possessed. With his named called Naruto stepped in front of the line of students. Certain students watching in curiosity as Naruto flowed chakra through his body performed the neccessary hand signs.

**"Cloning Jutsu!"**

Naruto called out. Ten flawless copies of Naruto manifesting around him, each form possessing the same determined yet seemingly emotionless facial expression as the original. A moment later the technique was dispelled, Naruto's clones vanishing without a trace as he walked back to his seat.

_Just who is this new student?_

Sasuke thought to himself as he watched Naruto return to his seat.

* * *

><p><span>Later That Day...<span>

Naruto sat atop a tree branch, finishing the last of his rice roll as he stared upward at the Hokage monument, mesmerized as if in a trance. A moment or two later a familiar energy signature appeared below him.

"What do you want, Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto asked, his gaze shifting downward at the Uchiha Heir.

"Who are you? I've never seen you in the village before, and based on your performance back in the classroom I'd have to say you have had some form of previous training."

Sasuke asked, a strong resolve yet uncertainty embedded into his facial expression as he spoke. WIthout another word Naruto appeared next to Sasuke instantly.

"My only purpose is to complete my mission, get in my way and I'll kill you."

Naruto stated, his back turned to Sasuke as he spoke. A split second later Naruto caught Sasuke's right fist, redirecting the force of the blow as he shifted his body into a fierce, offensive Taijutsu stance.

"Mission accepted, commence destruction of the target."

Naruto stated a strong resolve burning in his eyes as he analyzed Sasuke, lunging forward at his opponent without any restraint.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: Combat

**Mission Zero Ch 3: Combat **

( _Italic: Thoughts, flashbacks, dream sequences._ **Bold: Jutsu and Kyubi/Demonic/Inner Character's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips. )

"My only purpose is to complete my mission, get in my way and I'll kill you."

Naruto stated, his back turned to Sasuke as he spoke. A split second later Naruto caught Sasuke's right fist, redirecting the force of the blow as he shifted his body into a fierce, offensive Taijutsu stance.

"Mission accepted, commence destruction of the target."

Naruto stated a strong resolve burning in his eyes as he analyzed Sasuke, lunging forward at his opponent without any restraint, a kunai in hand. Sasuke deflected Naruto's kunai with his own, the ringing of metal clashing filling the air as the Uchiha heir began to add a more aggressive series of blows with his Taijutsu combinations. Naruto dodged, blocked and deflected each of Sasuke's individual blows, but not without difficulty. Naruto immediately dropped his Kunai, requiring both hands to block Sasuke's long series of attacks.

With a sudden burst of chakra Sasuke propelled himself into Naruto, aiming for a nonvital spot and sliced his side with the tip of the blade, the force knocking Naruto to the ground as he struggled to stand up, holding the spot where a wound began to form, crimson blood overflowing slow yet steadily as he fell to the ground face down. Sasuke had a look of disappointment reflected both in his eyes and facial expression before turning around and walking away. A split-second later the injured form of Naruto vanished in a cloud of white smoke, but no sign of any substitution Jutsu.

"What!"

Sasuke said as he suddenly found himself surrounded by various forms of Naruto. _I see... So back in the clasroom his clones were no illusions, they were shadow clones! _Sasuke thought to himself, his gaze drifting from left to right as he shifted his body into a defensive Taijutsu stance.

"Target combat level confirmed, proceeding to engage target."

Naruto said aloud, himself and his various shadow clones positioned to attack. With a sudden burst of chakra Naruto and all his shadow clones charged at Sasuke from all directions. The combined impact of Naruto's attacks sent Sasuke flying up high in the air. Before Naruto could finish his barrage of attacks Sasuke's form vanished in a cloud of white smoke, a log in place where the Uchiha had been a mere moment before.

**"Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"**

Sasuke announced from directly above Naruto, the young Jinchuuriki shifting his gaze immediately upward. Sasuke performed a few quick hand signs, drawing a sudden surge of chakra and immediately held his right hand up to his lips. With Sasuke's right hand he channeled the chakra from his throat, spewing forth multiple mini-fire-balls forming in she shape of small birds. Naruto threw both of his arms up in defense, the impacting attack creating a small explosion.

Sasuke landed safely in a nearby tree branch, smiling to himself, certain he had caused considerable damage to his opponent. A moment later Sasuke froze in his tracks, a single drop of sweat dripping down the back of his neck as he felt a razor sharp blade pressed against his neck.

"Target Combat level determined. Mission complete."

Naruto said to himself aloud, grinning gently.

"I'm disappointed Sasuke, I would have hoped you would have proved a greater challenge as the last of the Uchiha Clan... I'm going to let you live but live with the knowlege that you are weaker than I am..."

Naruto said in a clearly satisfied tone before vanishing without a trace. Sasuke took a deep breath as he fell to his knees, unexpectedly laughing. Smiling out of a rather out-of-place sense of satisfaction.

"I see... So not all the other students are as pathetic as I originally thought."

Sasuke said aloud, vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto and Sasuke's fight was being observed by two Chunin, instead of stepping in and stopping the fight. The two Chunin found this a unique opportunity to measure the skill of their two most promising Genin candidates.

"That Sasuke is one fierce warrior but it's odvious to me that Naruto surpasses him in both experience and talent. What do you think Iruka?"

The first Chunin said to the other, identifying the other as Iruka.

"I think that Naruto has much talent and mission experience, and I agree Mizuki that is far surpasses Sasuke in some ways. But both Naruto and Sasuke still lack proper teamwork and leadership skills..."

Iruka said, measuring and evaluating the combat and Ninjutsu levels of his two most promising students.

"But that's what the Genin training is for."

Mizuki said, grinning at Iruka as the possibilities of these two students' potential went through his mind.

* * *

><p><span>Four Weeks Later...<span>

The last four weeks went by in a very uneventful manner, Sasuke has had his eyes on Naruto as if he were a target ever since their encounter. Today was finally the day Naruto would pass this insignificant test and advance to completing missions as a Genin until he qualified to take the Chunin Exams. At last the instructers finally arrived, Iruka and Mizuki entering the room, all the students quieting down moments later.

"Alright students we're going to call your names one by one too evaluate you all personally. Everybody exit the classroom out the door to my right and form a line. When your name is called enter the classroom."

Iruka said, all the students standing up and exiting out the door according to Iruka's orders. Mizuki wrote out pieces of the class list on a clipboard and handed it to Iruka before taking a seat behind the teacher's desk in the corner of the room opposite of the door the student's exited out of. After a long time waiting Naruto finally heard his name called, leaving the cramped hallway behind him and entering the near-empty classroom. Naruto bowed respectfully to Iruka and Mizuki before stepping into the center of the classroom.

"Alright Naruto, today's test will be on the transformation Jutsu. Show us a transformation, we encourage creativity."

Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgment, performing the necessary hand signs as he gathered chakra within his body.

**"Transformation Jutsu."**

Naruto merely stated, his form vanishing in a cloud of white smoke. In place of Naruto was a flawless copy of Lord Hokage Sarutobi, even simulating the pipe he always smoked. Naruto even mimickied coughing gently on the smoke from the pipe.

A moment later the technique was dispelled, Naruto standing there with the same determined yet seemingly emotionless expression he always wore on his face awaiting his results. Iruka whispered something to Mizuki, who in turn nodded and they both wrote a figure down on the sheet of paper attached to the clipboard.

"We've come to a decision Naruto, me and Mizuki both agree you passed, take a leaf ninja headband and report to your Jounin Instructer tomorrow."

Iruka finished, smiling and almost on the verge of laughing at Naruto's impersonation of the Third Hokage

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I worked hard on this chapter, I hope everybody enjoys it as much as I did writing it. If you've enjoyed what I've written so far please **REVIEW.** You know, if you care. Oh and if you're going to flame my story please have the balls to sign in and not leave an ANONYMOUS review. Pussies! Peace! - DL555


	4. Ch 4: First Meeting

**Mission Zero Ch 4: First Meeting**

( _Italic: Thoughts, flashbacks, dream sequences._ **Bold: Jutsu and Kyubi/Demonic/Inner Character's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips. )

Naruto sat in the back of the classroom, a sense of relief motivating him that day. Today was the day Naruto would finally graduate the Ninja Academy. Naruto had just finished sharpening all of his Kunai as well as his shuriken, in the process of putting them away among the various storage compartments among his outfit as he awaited Iruka's arrival. With a sudden burst of white smoke Iruka appeared in the center of the classroom, facing all his graduating students.

"Alright all you fresh Genin, everybody is going to be paired into three-man cells so listen up when I call your name and pay close attention..."

Iruka said, clearing his throat as he began listing the match-ups for the three man cells.

* * *

><p><span>A few minutes later...<span>

Naruto couldn't care less about anyone else's placement, only paying attention when Naruto heard his own name being called.

"...And Team Seven, led by Hatake Kakashi will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and Sasuke Uchiha. You will all meet your Jonin instructers after lunch, class dismissed."

Iruka concluded, looking up from the list with a smile at all of his graduating Genin Candidates. As Naruto was exiting the classroom Ino Yamanaka approached him, a friendly smile on her face.

"Well Naruto it looks like we'll be on the same team so we'll be training together from here on out, you want to grab some lunch and go somewhere?"

Ino said in a friendly, inviting tone.

"You're right Ino, it is wise we get to know one another for the sake of the mission. I accept your request."

Naruto replied in a calculating tone, almost emotionless. As antisocial as Naruto was it would be rude of him to turn down the request, seeing as how the girl initiated the conversation to begin with.

_What's with this guy? This Naruto just seems off somehow, although he is a bit friendly he's also strange and hard to approach... And all he seems to care about is this "Mission" of his..._

Ino thought to herself as she quietly studied Naruto's strange behavior.

Ino and Naruto sat atop a cliff overlooking the village, a picnic basket full of rice cakes resting between Naruto and Ino. Naruto and Ino both had a rice cake in their hand, a few bites taken out as they gazed at the entire village.

"So Naruto do you have any dreams? Any goals for the future?"

Ino asked suddenly, out of the blue.

"I don't fully understand the question but my only purpose in this life is my mission, I can go along with anything as long as it doesn't interfere with my mission perimeters."

Naruto explained in a determined yet seemingly emotionless tone, not even shifting his gaze to look at Ino as he spoke

_So serious..._

Ino thought to herself as she Naruto a look of confusion, studying him yet unable to understand him.

"If the purpose of this meeting is to increase the success rate of the mission why isn't the Uchiha with you?"

Naruto asked, genuinally curious.

"Who Sasuke? Well actually I did invite him along but he just gave me this strange look and ignored me. I hate cold guys like that..."

Ino said, hugging her knees and staring off into space as she said those words. Naruto smiled to himself at Ino's words, a rare occurence for his character.

"You hate cold guys like that huh?"

Naruto said aloud, his eyes closed as he said those words. Naruto got to his feet as he finished the last of his portion of the rice cakes he and Ino had shared, Ino's gaze shifting upward at Naruto curiously.

"Come on, lunch is almost over. Let's head back."

* * *

><p><span>Three Hours Later...<span>

"So much for the reliability of an Elite Jonin."

Sasuke said in a sarcastic and irritated tone.

"I agree! Late for our first meeting too! Unforgivable!"

Ino said in a passionate tone, any patience she posessed clearly running out completely in that moment.

"Hatake Kakashi, a respected and famous shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. A very powerful, knowlegable and skilled ninja but is very infamous among his Jonin comrades because of a very bad habit of his... "

Naruto explained, not even bothering to open his eyes as he spoke, leaning against the wall with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"And what exactly is this bad habit of his?"

Ino asked, now just as curious as she was irritated.

"Hatake Kakashi in his eight years of service has been late to any and all his appointments and meetings a total of 1,472 times and counting."

Naruto explained, Ino and Sasuke immediately going silent. Their new sensei had an incredible record nonetheless.

A minute or two later the classroom door slid open, a silver-haired ninja stepping into the room. The Ninja had a lazy look reflected in his facial expression. The most noticable thing about his appearance was his left eye covered by a leaf headband.

_So that's it..._

Naruto thought to himself, studying their sensei closely, the others merely glaring at him hard enough to burn holes in him.

"Sorry I'm late, I saw a bad omen so I had to take the long way to get here, and along my way I helped this old lady across the street.."

Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head with a smile.

_What a pathetic Excuse..._

Naruto, Sasuke and Ino all thought at once.

"Alright since everyone's here now follow me, we're going for a walk."

Kakashi said, turning back around and walking out of the classroom, Naruto and the others following behind him. As they were walking Kakashi appeared to be reading a book, holding the book open with his right hand. After about five more full minutes of travel Naruto, Ino, Sasuke and Kakashi all arrived at what appeared to be a training field, three stumps places in a row, a river about twenty-five feet to the left.

"Alright everybody have a seat."

Kakashi said, preferring to stand as he bookmarked his place in his book, closed it and put it away. Everyone gave Kakashi a skeptical look before hesitantly taking a seat.

"Everyone tell me a little about yourselves. Introduce yourself, tell me your name, any hobbies, ambitions or goals. That sort of stuff. I'll start by introducing myself."

Kakashi said, clearing his throat before speaking.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, as for my dreams and goals... I don't really have any. And as for hobbies I like to read."

Kakashi stated, setting the example for his students. A moment later Kakashi nodded toward Ino, signalling for her to start off.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, I'm outgoing, I work at a flower shop with my parents and my dream is to be the most powerful Kunoichi in all of the five shinobi nations."

Ino concluded with a confident smile. Everyone turning to Sasuke to hear what he had to say.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, talking about future goals is pointless because my ambitions lie in the past. I'm going to restore my clan to it's former glory and kill a certain someone..."

Sasuke finished, locking his fingers together as he stared into space. Sasuke had a look of passionate hatred as he said those words. Kakashi nodded his head in acknowledgment, shifting his gaze at last to Naruto.

"I exist to carry out my missions, things like dreams and goals are meaningless to me, all else are merely obstacles separating myself from my objective."

Naruto stated, nobody understanding Naruto one bit and looking at him questionably.

_So this is Agent Zero of the ANBU huh? With such intense psychological training at such a young age it's no wonder he finds so much purpose in the missions he's carried out... Not to mention Naruto's the host of that damn fox..._

Kakashi thought to himself, studying the Jinchuuriki as well as the rest of his squad

A moment later Kakashi threw a Kunai into the ground, the knife easily piercing the earth and remaining adamant.

"We're all going to meet tomorrow in this spot for out first mission..."

Kakashi said, his gaze shifting from each of his students.

"What kind of mission is it?"

Ino asked curiously, just glad to be done with this stupid meeting.

"A pass-or-fail survival exercise with a sixty-six percent of failure. So make sure to get plenty of rest, eat well and make sure to bring all of your weapons and ninja equipment."

Kakashi said, hoping his students understood just exactly what was expected of them the next day.


	5. Ch 5: Survival

**Mission Zero Ch 5: **

( _Italic: Thoughts, flashbacks, dream sequences._ **Bold: Jutsu and Kyubi/Demonic/Inner Character's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips. )

Sasuke and Ino were impatiently waiting and had been for quite a while. Kakashi never specified a time, for odvious reasons and due to this the tension between Sasuke and Ino was steadily increasing. A few moments later Kakashi appeared in a cloud of white smoke.

"Welcome everyone, if you're all ready we can begin- wait where's Naruto?"

Kakashi said, wondering where the blond shinobi could have be.

"Oh about that, Naruto said if you weren't going to come on time he wouldn't bother either and said he'd be when he felt like it."

Ino replied in a bored tone, a look of annoyance in her eyes as she gazed at Kakashi.

_Well that's some attitude coming from Naruto but considering he grew up a Jinchuuriki I wouldn't call his behavior too abnormal..._

"Alright you two wait here, I'm going to go retrieve your teammate."

Kakashi told Ino and Sasuke, vanishing in a cloud of white smoke.

* * *

><p>Naruto was leaning against a tree, finishing carving the last of his Kunai and Shuriken, putting away the last one before preparing three scrolls for the upcoming mission. Naruto added some final touches to the seals on the three scrolls before putting each of them away.<p>

"Naruto you were ordered to wait until my arrival, return with me and to the others so we can begin the exercise."

Kakashi ordered, approaching Naruto from behind.

"Orders accepted, let's go Kakashi."

Naruto replied simply, ignoring Kakashi's comment as he and Naruto vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>Ino and Sasuke both stood at full attention as Kakashi and Naruto reappeared in sudden bursts of white smoke.<p>

"Alright now that everyone is here listen closely because I'm going to explain the exercise."

Kakashi said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out two silver bells.

"The goal of this exercise is to take these two bells from me, you will have three hours to complete this task. This will be a serious combat simulation so you must attack me with the resolve to kill me, otherwise you will never get the bells. Show me you three have what it takes to be Genin."

Kakashi explained in a serious yet playfull tone, holding the bells out in front of him to give his Genin candidates a good look at them before placing them on his belt, hanging off his right side securely yet loosely.

"In that case all I have to do is eliminate you and take the bells from you."

Naruto replied in a calculating tone, gathering chakra as he performed a short series of basic hand signs.

**"Wind Style: Vortex Blade Jutsu!"**

Naruto announced, a small spiral of wind directed at Kakashi with tremendous force, the wind forming into blades, the spiraling wind blades sharpening one another. Kakashi's form appeared to have been caught in the barrage of wind blades vanishing in a cloud of smoke the moment the impact had been absorbed. A split second later Kakashi appeared behind Naruto, immediately pinning him to the ground in an advanced Taijutsu grapple.

"Shinobi Lesson 1 Taijutsu: When used effectively with Ninjutsu breaking through the enemy's defenses is childsplay. And why so hasty? I never even ordered you to begin yet."

Kakashi sai in a deadly serious tone, Naruto struggling against Kakashi's hold but unable to free himself

_I didn't even see him move... Kakashi-sensei is one fearsome opponent..._

Ino thought to herself getting some distance by stepping backward a few steps.

_My eyes never even caught a glimpse, so this is the ability of an elite Jonin. _

Sasuke thought to himself, unable to tell if he was either excited or nervous.

"However you did attack me with lethal force so I'm going to overlook it for now... Now begin!"

Kakashi said as he vanished in a cloud of smoke, speaking with the shadow clone as a distraction. Naruto, Ino and Sasuke all hid themselves immediately, all on guard as they kept a lookout for Kakashi. Ino really wanted those bells so this mission could be done and over with, there was no way she was going back to the academy for another year! Ino had a goal to accomplish and she wasn't going to let this stupid test stop her ambitions!

Even with this amount of determination Ino knew that the skill level of their opponent Hatake Kakashi was too great for her to handle alone, she would need the help of either Naruto or Sasuke. Both would be even better but Ino would need a method of convincing the two to cooperate, something she didn't think she possessed. Taking a deep breath she broke into a run in search of Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched Kakashi like a hawk, studying his movements. Sasuke had just finished setting up a trap and now was running out into the open to get the attention of his target. Sasuke arrived in the open battlefield to find Kakashi and Naruto already locked in combat. Naruto swung his Kunai with tremendous force, every single one of his blows countered and deflected by Kakashi as the ringing of clashing metal filled the air.<p>

Naruto began to get frustrated, even though he was attacking Kakashi in different attack combinations, speeds and angles Kakashi countered every blow and wouldn't let Naruto anywhere near those bells. Kakashi was only toying with him. For one he was only using one eye and had done nothing so far except block, deflect and dodge all of his attacks. Realizing attacking directly was ineffective Naruto redevised his strategy.

"Combat method ineffective, switching to long range."

Naruto said aloud, jumping backward a few times to gain some distance as he performed a basic set of hand signs, chakra flowing through his entire body like a current.

**"Wind Style! Gust Arrows!"**

Naruto announced, invisible arrows of sharp wind chakra lanching forward at incredible velocity. Even though their chakra control wasn't perfect Kakashi was impressed with the Jutsu these children had acquired, wondering just how much personal training each member of his squad has pushed themself through to get to this level at such a young age, it reminded Kakashi of himself when he advanced to a Jonin at age 15. As these thought ran through the masked Jonin's mind he dodged all of the wind arrows in a casual manner, almost effortless.

"Leson One: Ninjutsu. It doen't matter how many different techniques you have unless you can use at least one effectively."

Kakashi's voice said from Naruto's right, a fist slamming directly in his face and sending him skidding hard across the ground and coming to a sudden halt. Naruto flipped backward and landed on his feet as he wiped the fresh blood from the corner of his mouth.

**"Fire Style! Blazing Arrow Barrage!"**

A voice called out from above Naruto as Sasuke made his entrance on the battlefield, multiple arrows composed entirely of flame raining down on Kakashi. Kakashi immediately performed a few hand signs as he quickly gathered the necessary chakra for the technique.

**"Water Style! Protective Sphere Jutsu!"**

Kakashi announced, an aura of water-based chakra surrounding his body as it blocked and extinguished the oncoming projectile assault.

_Shit these kids are no joke, I may have to use the Sharingan..._

Kakashi thought to himself as he fidgeted with the head band covering his Sharingan eye. Deciding whether or not he was pushed in a situation that required him to use the Doujutsu implant in his left eye. Kakashi wasn't able to make the decision swiftly enough as Naruto suddenly broke through his dispelled technique the moment the water was no longer animated by the Jutsu. Naruto went for the bells and ignored Kakashi altogether as he set his eyes on his goal, his fingertips mere inches away from the two silver bells.

Naruto's efforts were rewarded with a swift kick to his side, sending him skidding across the rough terrain. Kakashi's eyes widened as an oncoming Kunai severed the string connecting the silver bells to Kakashi's waistline, the two silver bells falling to the ground. It had been Sasuke who threw the Kunai and was rushing toward his goal with incredible speed for a mere Genin.

**"Earth Style! Protective Stone Wall!"**

Ino's voice called out, a wall about ten feet high emerging from the ground beneath him and separating Kakashi from the bells. Before Kakashi even had a chance to pierce the stone wall with his Earth Jutsu or climb to the top Ino screamed out victoriously.

"I got the bells sensei! I win!"

Ino announced in a passionate and victorious tone as she stood atop the stone wall of her very own creation.

_She just used us to get to the bells..._

Both Naruto and Sasuke thought to one another, glaring daggers at their Kunoichi teammate.

* * *

><p>"As far as Shinobi go you all surpassed my expectations. Even though you all acted of your own accord you all worked together successfully and managed to get the bells from me. Before we part I'm going to give you all an important lesson about being a shinobi. Remember that a Ninja who disobeys orders is nothing more than scum... However a Ninja who abandons their comrades is even lower than that. You all pass."<p>

Kakashi said, making a smile beneath his trademark black mask that covered most of his face, his eyes closed gently as he said those words.

"Finally this damn exercise is over with, I'm going."

Sasuke excaimed in an irritated tone, walking a few feet before vanishing in a burst of speed.

"Alright see you two tomorrow."

Kakashi said as he too vanished. Vanishing in a cloud of smoke was the masked Jounin's style of exit.

"Alright Naruto I'm pretty wiped from the exercise, I'll see you around alright?"

Ino said, smiling as she turned around and just casually began walking in the general direction of her home.

_Alright Phase One of my mission is complete. Time to assemble that report for Lord Hokage..._

Naruto thought to himself before he too vanished, but his style in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have no excuses, this chapter was very difficult to write and I worke really hard on it. Not much more to say, I have some incredible ideas for the story once the plot has moved along a bit. **Review **If you care! Peace! - DL555


	6. Ch 6: Legacy of the First Part 1

**(A Quick Author's Note: I welcome all criticism you're free to like or dislike my story but please know what the hell you're talking about before you criticize my work. Anyone can be a critic, let's see you write a better story than me. Now without further delay, here are the latest additions to my story as well as a bonus chapter.)**

**Mission Zero Ch 6: Legacy of the First Part 1**

( _Italic: Thoughts, flashbacks, dream sequences._ **Bold: Jutsu and Kyubi/Demonic/Inner Character's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips. )

A little more than a month went by in what felt like a blink of an eye to Naruto. Over that period of time Naruto and his squad accomplished various low-ranking missions, none of which could be considered challenging let alone worthy of note. Naruto and Sasuke were already at the meeting spot, waiting for Kakashi and Ino as they both arrived walking alongside one another.

"Alright now that we're all here let's go talk to Lord Hokage about our next mission assignment."

Kakashi said, ignoring the unspoken tension emitting from Naruto and Sasuke both dreading the idea of wasting their time with more insignificant chores. Everyone too lazy to respond or they simply didn't care. Within ten minutes everyone was gathered at the mission assignment office. Lord Hokage, Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei sitting accross from Naruto and the rest of his squad.

"Welcome back Squad Seven, are you ready for your next mission assignment?"

Sarutobi asked, a little saddened because smoking was prohibited on the premises.

"Always Lord Hokage."

Kakashi replied in a respectful yet modest tone, him and his three students behind him waiting patiently.

"Because of your quick results and high mission success we've decided to give you a higher level mission to reflect your potential and capabilities. Now listen closely while Lord Hokage fills you in with the mission details."

Iruka concluded, passing the attention to Sarutobi. The Hokage cleared his throat before beginning to speak.

"The difficulty of this mission will be a C so teamwork is absolutely neccessary. Your Jounin Sensei Kakashi is capable enough to handle any real danger you may encounter but this will be a chance for you three to prove yourselves. For this mission you will go to a neighboring village bordering between the Wind and Fire countries.

The village has been having raids on their crops as well as store merchandise but only at night, lately though the bandits have been raiding in broad daylight and have attacked villagers with lethal force. There are signs a rogue Ninja could be involved, stay alert."

* * *

><p><span>Four Hours Later...<span>

After a few hours of travel on foot everyone arrived at the border putting their estimated time of arrival within the range of twenty minutes or less.

"So Kakashi-sensei are the bandits who attacked this neighbor village our targets?"

Ino asked, curiosity reflected in her deep blue eyes.

"In a manner of speaking, phase one of the mission is to collect intelligence and the second phase of the mission would be to target the leader of the gang and eliminate him. When you take out the pack leader wolves become fangless dogs with their tails between their legs."

Kakashi finished as he read a book casually with one hand as he spoke, not taking his eyes off of his novel.

"I'm training hard to be a strong Kunoichi like my mother but I don't think I have the resolve to kill someone..."

Ino replied in a weak tone, reflecting on her own ability.

"Don't let that worry you Ino, you may be the heiress to the Yamanaka Clan but you're still young and inexperienced. I avoid battle and killing others when at all possible but often my duty as a shinobi requires it."

Kakashi explained, Naruto going silent and his gaze drifting off. Naruto had spilled more blood than anyone present so he was well aware of what Kakashi spoke of. Any tension Ino had in that moment subsided with her sensei's comforting words. A minute or two later a trail of omenous black smoke formed leading in the direction of their target destination. With that dark sign squad seven quickened their pace only to find the village burnt to the ground, the remains a large, single smoldering ember.

Everything of value from the village had been stripped away, and that included the women and children based on the fact the corpses that littered the site before them were all male adults.

"This is-!"

Sasuke began to say, his eyes widened and filled with horror, his facial expression shifting to that of powerful hatred.

"Sasuke! Don't let this get to you! As hard as it may be to accept things like this happen just about everyday. Remember Ninja must never allow his emotions to compromise the mission. Before you go rushing off swearing vengence we need to look for survivors."

Kakashi said, observing his student's reactions to the bloody scene before them. From Kakashi's left a small child darted from around a corner, fear reflected in his eyes as he tried to get away. Naruto immediately chased after the kid and stopped him in his tracks, lifting him up off the ground. After getting a closer look the child was revealed as a small dark haired boy of around nine years of age.

"Please don't kill me! I don't want to die!"

The little boy begged, in fear of his life.

"Calm down boy we're not going to hurt you, please come with us and tell us what happened."

Kakashi said, giving the boy a comforting smile as he got down on his level to speak with him.

All the boy could do to reply was nod his head, unable to stop crying.

* * *

><p><span>Three Hours Later...<span>

The boy squad seven had saved from the aftermath of the village attack was fast asleep in a bed. Night had already fallen as Kakashi and his students were having a meeting with the village elder.

"Thank you for taking the survivor as a refugee, we cannot take this child with us otherwise we'd be risking his life with the completion of our mission."

Kakashi explained, the old elder nodding his head in understanding as he smoked from his pipe, exhaling the moment the smoke barely touched his lungs.

"I understand Hatake Kakashi, and it's no trouble at all, especially if you can take care of those bandits. I had feared I may have to evacuate my village just to save the lives of my people."

The Elder explained. Naruto, Ino and Sasuke sat behind in silence. All three of the Genin were a little tired from their day and had much on their minds.

"You don't have to trouble yourself with such a thing elder, I'll make sure those bandits are taken care of."

Kakashi said with a smile as he stood up, his three Genin subordinates standing up as well.

"Thanks for all your support village elder, it's about time we headed out..."

Kakashi began to say, making sure all his gear was intact as he finished those words. Kakashi's actions were interrupted as a young black haired woman entered the room dressed in a sky blue Kimono decorated with dark bluw lotus flowers.

This woman smiled and immediately approached and placed a small brown-leather bag in his hand, the bag had a complex symbol on it and seemed to almost respond to Naruto's lifeforce and pulsed in his hand, the young Jinchurikki confused by what he was given just happened exactly, the village elder's gaze shifting and focusing on the woman immediately.

"Kara are you sure?"

The Elder asked the woman, instead of a verbal response the woman gave a big smile and nodded her head, hurrying out of the room.

"Elder who was that exactly?"

Kakashi asked, just as confused as the rest of his squad.

"Her name is Kara, she's a powerful seer and she must have given you our 'sacred treasure' because you were included in one of her visions."

The Elder explained, a serious look on his face.

"If she's such a powerful seer why couldn't she had explained that herself?"

Naruto asked bluntly, Ino shoving his shoulder lightly.

"Naruto there's no need to be so rude and direct about it!"

Ino exclaimed, a little annoyed at Naruto's behavior.

"Calm down Leaf Ninja there's no need to worry about that, you see the reason why she didn't say anything wasn't because she didn't want to, she couldn't."

The Elder explained.

"Could you stop talking in riddles old man?"

Naruto asked, getting a little annoyed from the lack of direct information.

"I see... So I assume she's mute then?

Kakashi asked, ignoring Naruto's rudeness and giving him a harsh look to tell him to tone it down, shifting his gaze back to the Elder.

"Yes, however she's begun to take a liking to drawing and she uses letters to communicate for anything she really needs."

The Elder said.

"Alright and this sacred treasure she gave Naruto, what is it exactly?"

Kakashi asked.

"It was a relic that once belonged to the First Hokage of the Leaf Village, it is this village's duty to pass it down from one village elder to the next and protect it along with the life of the villagers. And in Kara's vision the Senju Clan's Savior would be reborn and you child are the catylist for all of this."

Naruto nodded his head and placed the sacred treasure within his bag.

"I don't understand this destiny and prophecy talk but I'll accept this gift."

Naruto replied, turning around and leaving before anyone could say another word to him.

A minute later the rest of the squad joined Naruto and they set out, heading north where the boy the found claimed the bandits went taking his mother with them. After an hour or so of travel they stopped and set up camp.


	7. Ch 7: Legacy of the First Part 2

**Mission Zero Ch 7: Legacy of the First Part 2**

( _Italic: Thoughts, flashbacks, dream sequences._ **Bold: Jutsu and Kyubi/Demonic/Inner Character's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips. )

As Naruto lied awake in camp he tried to open the bag only to find the symbol on the bag was quite a nasty seal, it would cut your hands with thorns if you tried to force it open. Luckily Naruto healed quickly but he couldn't help but wonder why there was a seal on the bag is he was meant to have it, it didn't make sense. Naruto was broken from his thoughts as multiple energy signitures approached from all around them.

"Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto said, getting up and preparing for combat.

"I know Naruto, wake up Ino."

Kakashi said, Ino snapping out of her daze and getting up, pinching herself to quicken her waking process as she found herself surrounded by enemies.

"Alright I'll take care of these guys then we can go after the leader."

Sasuke said in a serious tone as he performed a short series of hand signs, taking a deep breath.

**"Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!"**

Sasuke said, his chakra flowing through his lungs and out of his mouth in the form of flame, manifesting and shaping into a molten, projectile bullet of fire-based chakra. A good deal of the enemy ranks were wiped out by that initial attack, everyone staying close together as they broke through the enemy line where Sasuke's fireball had landed.

"Impressive for a little brat."

A voice said from above, Naruto's gaze shifting upward toward the source of the voice. A battle worn bandit gazed down at cell seven, surrounded by his gang of thugs. The battle-worn bandit wore a scratched out hidden stone headband across his right shoulder, signifying he's a rogue Ninja. Before another word was spoken the rogue Ninja performed a series of hand signs, Kakashi mirroring his movements.

**"Earth Style! Impaling Pillars Jutsu**!"

Both Kakashi and the rogue Ninja said at once, the pillars or earth erupting from the ground and canceling each other out, the ensuing shockwaze almost sweeping Naruto, Sasuke and Ino off their feet. With the impact the three Genin gained some distance, Kakashi taking the lead in the battle.

"A leaf Ninja capable of perfectly mirroring my village's Jutsu... I see so you must be Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye!"

The rogue Ninja exclaimed, biting down on his two thumbs, performing a short series of hand signs, unraveling two scrolls and smearing two lines of blood along the two scrolls all in a single movement.

**"Summoning Jutsu!"**

The Rogue Ninja exclaimed, three humanoid stone creatures appearing in bursts of magma from the ground, the high temperatures allowing quick movement to the artificial joints.

"This is my own technique, now destroy the Leaf Ninja my magma Golems!"

The Rogue Ninja yelled, a power crazed look in his eye as he said those words. With his command spoken the three magma Golems split up to attack each member of cell seven individually. Before Kakashi could move to protect his three Genin Students the Rogue Ninja blocked his path.

"Hold on one second, your fight's with me!"

The Rogue Ninja said in an excited tone, standing off with the Legendary Copycat Ninja of the Hidden Leaf, how could it possibly get better than that?

* * *

><p>Sasuke leapt backward as the Golem's fist slammed into the ground where Sasuke had stood not one second before, the spot quickly becoming a small glowing crater of intense heat.<p>

_Damn that's one hell of a punch, one of those will literally melt me!_

Sasuke thought, throwing a barrage of Shuriken at the golem while running swifting to the right. Sasuke's attack was right on target yet ineffective as the metal weapons simply melted and began merging with his body. As Naruto got a considerable distance away the Golem slammed both his fists into the ground.

_What the hell is that thing doing?_

Sasuke thought as he came to a halt at a same distance away from his enemy.

* * *

><p>Kakashi had his eye on the battlefield while countering the Rogue Ninja's attacks with his two Kunai, he was rather effective and well-trained in using them.<p>

_Shit! Those kid's aren't ready for high level techniques like that... Naruto let's see the results of what ANBU Training you did receive... Maybe I'm worrying over nothing..._

Kakashi thought to himself with a grin as he placed all of his focus on the enemy before him.

* * *

><p><em>Shit the little earth style I do know keeps merging with the enemy, my attacks are virtually useless!<em>

Ino thought to herself, biting down on her bottom lip in frustration as she leapt backwards a greater distance away from the enemy, the Earth Style jutsu she had just used was wasted because the golem simply merged with the earth she used for her attack. Ino was caught off guard as the Golem's arm literally stretched without warning and was coming at her with incredible speed. In the flash of an eye Naruto appeared in front of Ino, the severed arm of the golem falling to the ground about six feet to the right, the severed arm literally melting into the already scarred landscape.

Naruto's right hand was surrounded by water and finely tuned with his chakra into a small blade. A moment later the Golem Naruto was just facing off with ran toward the Golem facing off with Ino, merging into a larger, tougher looking magma golem. Without a single word spoken or moment's hesitation Naruto charged toward the golem, dodging the oncoming blow from the hand left and severed all the body parts, the Golem falling into countless pieces and vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

_Naruto... Where the hell did he learn to fight like that?_

Ino thought in amazement, feeling admiration for Naruto yet at the same time eager to grow stronger than him so she doesn't need to rely on him.

"Idiot! Who told you to help me! I could have handled him!"

Ino exclaimed, a little ashamed Naruto came to her aid.

"It's called teamwork, try and do everything alone and you will die. I've seen it happen more than once. Two down, one left to go."

Naruto stated all at once in a seemingly emotionless yet determined tone of voice, vanishing in a burst of speed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke kept jumping backward only to dodge another small fist of magma and earth erupting upward from the battleground. With little options left Sasuke broke into his stash of explosive tag-wrapped Kunai and threw three of his twelve, using the explosions as an opening to charge in for the kill. Before Sasuke even got within ten feet he had to dodge multiple fists of earth protruding upward from the broken ground.<p>

_The patterns and timing... I can see it!_

Sasuke thought to himself, feeling a boost of confidence as he almost seemed to effortlessly dodge the enemy's attacks, leaping upward and throwing four explosive tags at precise points on the golem's body, the severed body parts falling to the ground and the entire mass vanishing in a burst of smoke. As Sasuke landed on the ground breathing heavy Naruto and Ino came to join him.

"That was amazing, great work Sasuke."

Ino said, smiling as she ran ahead a little faster than Naruto's calm stride.

"Yeah maybe the Uchiha Clan has some talent after all."

Naruto said in a sarcastic tone.

"Like I care what you think loser."

Sasuke stated, smirking as his gaze rested on their sensei.

"Sasuke your eyes is that Sharingan?"

Ino asked, noticing Sasuke's eyes shifted to almost blood red beside the three black wind mill dots decorating the white of the eye.

With that question Sasuke smiled, his eyes shifting back to their usual black.

_I see... So that was what that surge of power was..._

Sasuke thought to himself, watching his sensei's battle, the gang of thugs loyal to the Rogue Ninja blocking all escape routes.

* * *

><p>"What the hell? How could those brats defeat my magma golems?"<p>

The Rogue Ninja exclaimed, feeling the wasted chakra taxing his body.

"A technique that utilizes two elements, some would call that an imperfect Kekei Genkai, partially due to the fact it taxes so much of your chakra isn't that right?"

Kakashi asked, literally stating his opponent's weakness to the enemy himself like the cocky shinobi he was.

"You bastard! Is that one of the abilities of that damn eye!"

The Rogue Ninja asked out of frustration.

"That's right, to a Sharingan user chakra is visible, it has a very distinct glow and color depending on the element and user. And with my eye I can tell your chakra is almost all used up now. And you shouldn't have accused those young Ninja with me as brats, all three of them are descendants of distinct clans of our village and may even have even inherited their anscestor's Kekei Genkai, only time will tell. And now it's time you die."

Kakashi said, performing a few hand signs and extending his right hand, his palm glowing with a charge of electric-based chakra, the result an aura of lighting surrounding his right hand and making a loud, distinct chittering sound. A split second later Kakashi charged at the Rogue Ninja with intense speed, catching the full force of the impact. Kakashi aimed for a nonvital organ, the pain made the target rogue Ninja pass out from the pain and because the attack was chakra-based no blood was drawn.

Kakashi said, throwing the corpse onto the ground, the gang of thugs running and scattering terrified.

"Alright Mission Complete, come on guys let's head back to the-"

Kakashi began to say, suddenly feeling his body go weak as an after-effect of using both the Sharingan and Lightning blade together, covering his eye immediately.

"Kakashi-sensei how can you expect us to head to the village when you can barely move? What are your orders?"

Ino asked, a tone of concern yet impatience in her tone. Ino odviously just wanted to get the hell out of here.

"Relax Ino I didn't overuse my Sharingan I just need a few hours of rest, you three go and repair what damage was done to the camp I'll take care of things here."

Kakashi said as he sat up. Naruto, Ino and Sasuke followed his orders and completed what repairs were needed as Kakashi bounded the Rogue Ninja, taking him along as a prisoner. Rogue Ninja or not this man could have information useful to the leaf village, Ibiki would ultimately be the judge of that.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day...<span>

Cell Seven arrived at the village around 11 A.M., everyone exhausted and have been through life threatening situations.

"Alright you three you go get some rest, I'm going to turn in my report to Lord Hokage."

Kakashi stated, vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Without a word spoken cell seven splitted up and all headed toward their homes in different directions.

* * *

><p>"A relic that belonged to the first Hokage you say?"<p>

Sarutobi asked.

"Yes sir Naruto said it seems to respond to his chakra and the relic will only allow Naruto to touch it."

Kakashi explained, the report on the Hokage's desk.

"Keep a close eye on Naruto's development Kakashi, you are dismissed."

The Hokage stated, turning his back to the masked Jounin, exhaling the smoke from his pipe.

"Of course Lord Hokage."

Kakashi replied, vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Senju Hashirama have your abilities been reborn within this generation as well?"

The Hokage asked himself aloud, taking another hit from his pipe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well as you might have guessed I have an idea for Naruto's development and possibly his Kekei Genkai. I hope you all enjoyed the bonus chapter. Review if you care! Peace! - DL555


End file.
